


Sonic x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Silver the hedgehog

You were sipping on some coffee when a bright flash appeared in front of you. Almost immediately, you locked eyes with Silver.

 **“ (y/n)! Just the hedgehog I was looking for.”** Silver glanced down at your outfit and let out a snicker.  _“_ **Cute P.J.’s.”** You gave him a small glare and continued to take small sips of your coffee.

 **“ What did you need me for, Silver?”** The silver hedgehog in front of you gave you a nervous glance.

 **“ I was wondering...What would you think if I stayed here? In the past?”** Your face lit up almost immediately.

 **“ That’d be awesome! I always want to see you more often… You’re the only one who really listens to me.”** You held out your coffee to him.  _“_ **Do you want some?”**

 **“ I’ll pass. Get dressed, I need to find Sonic.”** You let out a small whine but stood up to get dressed. Silver watched until you were out of sight, he slowly grabbed your coffee that you had carelessly left behind and took a few sips.  **“ I always forgot how [her/his/their] room looks...It feels so-”**

 **“ Okay, I'm ready.”** Silver grabbed your hand and headed out the door.  **“ Why do you need to find him anyway?”**

 **“ Oh, I just wanted to say hi. It has been a while, hasn’t it?”** You let out a small sigh.

 **“ It has, There’s nothing wrong with the future is there?”** He let out a soft laugh and squeezed your hand.

**“ No, But he has something of mine. Do you have any ideas where he could be?”**

**“ He might be with Tails in his workshop, I haven’t really seen them in a while.”**  
...  
..  
.  
Silver casted you a nervous look before he walked up to Sonic, with you trailing close behind him. Sonic jumped back into a defensive stance.

 **“ Silver! What are you doing here? I haven’t screwed with the future, I swear!”** You glanced at Silver confusingly.

 **“ Uh...I was just wondering if you still had-”** Sonic waved his hands in front of his face before Silver could say anything else.

 **“ I don’t know, man. I gotta go!”** Sonic quickly dashed off in the other direction. Silver let out a frustrated sigh.

**“ Well, that was unexpected.”**

**“ What do we do now?”** Silver scratched the back of his head nervously.

 **“ Well, there was something I wanted to ask you…”** You gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

**“ Go ahead, Silver.”**

**“ Well… How would you feel if I stayed here? Would that make you happy?”** Without thinking, you jumped into Silver’s arms. Luckily, he caught you and looked at you with wide eyes.

 **“ That would be amazing! Would that mean you would live with me?”** Silver’s cheeks and ears became a deep shade of red.

 **“ Would you prefer me to live with you?”** You slowly grabbed Silver’s face in your hands and pressed your lips to his.

**“ Nothing would make me happier.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Shadow the hedgehog

(y/n) turned around one [she/he/they] heard footsteps in [her/his/their] apartment.

 **“ What the hell do you want, Shadow?”** The hedgehog kneeled down to (y/n)’s height before he spoke.

 **“ Listen, I know you’re mad at me, but hear me out.”** (y/n) watched as Shadow rustled through his bag and pulled out a cat. _“_ **I bought you a cat.”** In utter awe, (y/n) grabbed the cat from Shadow and turned [her/his/their] full attention to him.

 **“ Ok, you have my attention, Hedgehog.”** Shadow let out a sigh and sat next to the [animal/type].

 **“ I’m sorry. I never meant to put you in any danger or underestimate you… I’m sorry.”** (y/n) let out a defeated sigh and grabbed one of Shadow’s hands.

 **“ I know you didn’t, it’s alright…This cat is pretty cute… “** Shadow rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 **“ I didn’t think you would talk to me unless I had a reason.”** [she/he/they] tightened [her/his/their] grip on Shadow’s hand.

 **“ I always enjoy talking to you, Shadow.”** Shadow wrapped his arms around (y/n)’s waist and pulled [her/him/them] closer to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Sonic the hedgehog

I began to hyperventilate as the binds on my wrists and ankles were tightened. I waited in anticipation as the door slammed shut.

…

..

.

My eyes shot open as one of the walls completely exploded. I watched as Sonic single-handedly took down the villain. Sonic glanced at me and lunged himself toward me. A small yelp escaped my lips, I glanced to see my bonds were finally cut.

 **“ Sonic?”** He shushed me before I could get another word out.

 **“ Come on, I’m getting you out of here.”** Sonic picked me up and quickly dashed out of the building I was held captive in. Even when he brought me home, he insisted on carrying me.

**“ Sonic, I'll be fine-”**

**“ I’m not going to leave you, you’re never going to have to suffer by yourself again, I promise.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
